Users may be interested in learning more about an item or purchasing an item, but may not be aware of other people having knowledge about the item that may be easily accessible by the user. In other situations, the user may appreciate being made aware of certain knowledge about an interest but have not yet begun to research the interest. For example, based on a user's past purchases, the user may be interested in new mobile phones, but not yet have heard about a certain brand of phone having characteristics that match the user's interests and preferences. Nearby users may have knowledge about the items and/or interests of a particular user, but without being made aware of the particular user's interests, the nearby users may not bring up the interests during conversation with the particular user. Additionally, although in some cases the nearby users may be friends, family, or other acquaintances of the particular user, the nearby user may be unaware of the particular user and thus be very unlikely to meet with the particular user to share their knowledge.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.